bradywwefandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Basham
With WWE impressed by his in-ring ability, Doug received numerous try-out matches in late 2002 and early 2003 against opponents such as Mark Jindrak, Charlie Haas, Lenny Lane, Val Venis, Nathan Jones, Redd Dogg, Nova, Johnny Jeter, Horshu, Shannon Moore, and Billy Kidman. He also teamed with the likes of Damaja, Sean O'Haire, and Bull Buchanan. Basham made his official debut on the May 29, 2003 episode of SmackDown! as one-half of the tag team, The Basham Brothers with his tag partner Danny Basham. The Basham Brothers debuted as a team on May 29 and defeated the team of Rikishi and Brian Kendrick. The Basham Brothers were later joined by Shaniqua. They were given a bondage-based S&M gimmick and won their first WWE Tag Team Championship from Los Guerreros on the October 23 edition of SmackDown!. The team would go on to lose the titles on the February 5, 2004 episode of SmackDown! to Rikishi and Scotty 2 Hotty. On February 15 at No Way Out, The Basham Brothers and Shaniqua faced Scotty 2 Hotty and Rikishi in a handicap match and lost when Shaniqua was pinned by Rikishi. The Basham Brothers would go on to lose their manager Shaniqua when she was sent to OVW for training not long after No Way Out. For the next few months the Basham Brothers were regulars on WWE Velocity and appeared on a few occasions on SmackDown! generally losing. The Basham Brothers would go on to join John "Bradshaw" Layfield's Cabinet faction on November 25 and became known as JBL's Co-Secretaries of Defense. Their role was often to sacrifice themselves to prevent Layfield from getting harmed after he had provoked an opponent. The Bashams would once again win Tag Team gold defeating the teams of Rey Mysterio and Rob Van Dam, Luther Reigns and Mark Jindrak, and Eddie Guerrero and Booker T in a four-way elimination match in January 2005. The Basham Brothers lost the titles to Rey Mysterio and Eddie Guerrero at No Way Out on February 20. The Bashams would then win sporadically on SmackDown! or defeat any teams that they faced on Velocity. The Basham Brothers quit Layfield's Cabinet on the June 16, 2005 episode of SmackDown!, claiming that they were tired of being "JBL's crash test dummies" and not getting enough respect. On June 30, Danny became one of the last minute trades in the 2005 WWE Draft Lottery, which saw him jump from SmackDown! over to WWE Raw. This left both men in singles competition in WWE on different brands. Basham would return to TV on the August 27 edition of Velocity under "The Bash Man" Doug Basham gimmick. The Bash Man came out to the ring wearing sunglasses, a shiny leather vest, and shiny wool pants. Basham continued to work squash matches under this unexplained gimmick sporadically over several months. While disappearing off WWE TV, Basham would return to OVW for several stints before signing a new deal with WWE in April 2006. Both Basham and Danny would reunite in WWE's revived ECW brand during July 2006 at several house shows before becoming on-screen unnamed masked "Security Enforcers" for ECW leader Paul Heyman. When Danny was injured with a torn biceps, he was replaced by Derek Neikirk, who continued Danny's role as the second masked enforcer. The Security Team's existence came into question after Heyman was removed from WWE television. The team stayed to compete in one handicap match against Bobby Lashley before disappearing from television themselves. On January 19, 2007, Basham was released by WWE along with a number of other wrestlers.